


Bandages

by Azurith



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: First Time, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurith/pseuds/Azurith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Genesis is injured on the battlefield, a first aid session turns heated when Sephiroth is his caregiver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandages

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie, mostly smut, but as per usual with me I tired to throw /some/ plot in there.

Blood drenched the battlefield, it was a common sight for Sephiroth, so dubbed the demon of Wutai. He hardly batted an eyelash at the corpses that littered the ground. A so called win for Shinra, because despite the loss of life they had met their objective. Men were helping the wounded to the medical tents to be treated. Their General not making a movement to aid them. It was his job after all to assess the battlefield afterwards. 

 

Still there was a passing anxiety growing, a feeling he wasn’t used too. It’s source he knew, even if the exact was only recently starting to make itself known. Genesis had been present at the battle, and usually the ginger sought him out after, a not so subtle rivalry about who had done ‘better’ during the fight usually blossomed as Sephiroth listened amused. He had to admit it was something he had looked forward too….yet his commander was mysteriously absent. 

 

The longer he made his rounds, prolonging his time on the field the more he grew concerned, but he had no idea how to even engage one of the other men in the unit to inquire if they had seen the fiery redhead. 

 

Thats when he spotted the familiar vibrant red. He was a bit off the man battle site, his hair and collar of his coat were the only things Sephiroth had made out, it was obvious Genesis wasn’t standing. The urge to run overcame him and while he was able to control the desire, he still made faster than normal strides, enough to grab the attention of the remaining men. 

 

When he reached the ginger he found the man clutching his chest blood soaking the remains of his uniform shirt. His SOLDIER belt was completely miss, and Rapier laid at his side. A surprised look crossed the commander’s face before he forced it down. 

 

“Sephiroth” he stated wincing.”Don’t worry about me. One of those buggers had a summon some how, cerberus. It surprised me is all. Got one good swing in before I took down his master.” A cocky grin spread across his face as he held up a red piece of materia. “Almost mastered too, I’m surprised he could summon it.” When the last words were out Genesis closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. 

 

SOLDIER’s could heal incredibly quick, and cure materia helped the process, but massive blood loss could still be a concern. SOLDIER’s weren’t immortal despite what the world might have thought.

 

Without a word Sephiroth leaned over, placing Rapier on his belt, he then gently lifted the redhead into his arms, cradling him to his chest. Genesis was so shocked by the action he didn’t say a word. Instead for once in his life he let himself enjoy being held by the other man even if only a little. After all when was this scenario likely to repeat itself? Never mind the eyes on them. It would soon be around that Sephiroth had  saved him.  That he could deal with later. 

 

Further surprise came to Genesis when instead of taking him to the medical tent with the rest of the injured, Sephiroth made his way to his personal tent. The commander had been in it a few time discussing plans and spending time with his friend. “What are you doing?” he finally asked.

 

Sephiroth set Genesis down on his bed. it wasn’t much but it was better than the cots many of the men had. “I’m going to clean your wounds.” Was the direct answer Genesis received . 

 

“I’ll be fine” He said with a wince, a bit of his desire to not look weak in front of the other man finally flaring. 

 

It didn’t stop the General however as he pulled a first aid bag out from his supplies. He sat down next to Genesis and without another word, pushed Genesis’s coat off his shoulders. “Hey.” the ginger managed weakly as a slight blush manifested on his cheeks, but again Sephiroth, now focused on his task paid no heed to the mild protest. And soon Genesis was sitting naked from the waste up, the blood soaked remains of his shirt in Sephiroth’s waste bin. 

 

There were four bright red claw marks across Genesis’s chest still oozing blood. And Sephiroth quickly went to work wiping the blood off and cleaning the wound. Even with the sting of the disinfectant Genesis’s blush wouldn’t fade as he realized for whatever reason he was sitting half naked on Sephiroth’s bed with the other man touching him all over. 

 

Once he was satisfied it was clean. Sephiroth set about tightly wrapping bandages around his friend’s chest. Each pass required him to wrap his arms around the redhead as he rolled out the cloth. It was near madding for Genesis who had for sometime been harboring feelings for the other man. He was certain the other man was unaware of the sweet torture he was going through with each pass as strong arms encompassed his body. Genesis couldn’t say another word for fear of what might come out.

 

When he was done, Sephiroth took a moment to run his hand over the bandages to make sure they were tight enough, causing the ever present blush to flare brighter. When his eyes finally swept up to meet Genesis’s once more, a small look of concern swept his features. “Are they to tight.”

 

Genesis swallowed trying to stay something when he finally managed a small “no.” accompanied but a slight shake of his head Sephiroth tilted his head. 

 

“You’re flush” He stated, “Are you sure there wasn’t poison.” he questioned, trying to figure out what was wrong with his friend. Gently he pushed the bags out of his face, and leaned in placing his forehead against Genesis’s to test for a fever. He stayed there for a moment to determine if the warmth he felt was the ginger’s natural fire or something for concern.

 

Genesis’s brain however had shut down. He was staring at Sephiroth’s beautiful mako green eyes. So clear this close. He could even make out small lines in the orbs, fine wisps of color a slightly different shade of green than the rest of the iris. The General’s warm breath was upon his lips, and his hands were steadying themselves on the ginger’s shoulders. All and all it was the closest thing to a lover’s embrace Genesis had ever experience. 

 

In a moment of weakness right before Sephiroth was to pull away, Genesis titled his head slightly allowing his lips to brush that of the other man’s. It was chaste but he could still taste him. Even after battle Sephiroth seemed perfect and a ting of vanilla hovered on his pure lips. 

 

As his mind came back down to him, Genesis nearly bolted realizing what he had done. Until strong arms came to wrap themselves around him once more. This time to truly hold him rather that tend to his wounds. 

 

Deciding he had passed out from blood loss after all, and was experiencing one of his fantasies, the ginger gently returned the embrace as Sephiroth leaned in pulling him into a deeper kiss. 

 

Genesis it seemed had been the only one dreaming of them together. Red often filled the General’s mind but what little he understood of romantic relationships had led him to believe that the ginger saw him as nothing more than a rival. The kiss had dismissed that, and what willpower he had dissolved. 

 

When they parted once more Sephiroth brought one hand to the side of Genesis’s face, far more affectionate and gentle that anyone had ever seen out of him, not even in Genesis’s best dreams. A searching look was on his face, like Genesis held all the answers to questions he didn’t even know he’d had. 

 

“Are you alright?” he asked stroking Genesis’s cheek. 

 

“I ….I’m fine.” the ginger stated, not even sure what was happening anymore as Sephiroth leaned in and placed another kiss on his lips. 

 

Genesis felt dizzy but not from blood loss, still he felt secure with the other man’s arms wrapped around him. Curious lips dancing acrossed his own. It was new, and different yet better than he had imagined. All because it was Sephiroth who was kissing him. Gently he laid back on the other’s bed. Sephiroth following like there was an invisible thread holding them together. Soon he found the other man on top of him, SIlver hair cascading down around him like curtain. 

 

There was so much Genesis wanted to say but be it stubbornness or fear for once in his life his month stayed shut. But he was far for silent. As Sephiroth leaned in and place an experimental kiss on the side of the ginger’s neck, just below where his taunting earring usually hang a slight noise of contentment emanated from Genesis’s throat. 

 

Spurred on by the desire to hear it again, Sephiroth repeated the kiss, this time lingering a bit long, and as his efforts were rewarded more of his mind slipped away. 

Despite his upbring or perhaps because of it Sephiroth was no stranger to the idea of sex. For most of his mature life Hojo had been throwing woman at him in hopes he would engage in sexual activity with at least one of them. Unfortunately for the good doctor the only person who had ever gotten his blood flowing was the man currently underneath him and all the mako treatments in the world couldn’t change the fact he was a young healthy male.

 

It wasn’t hard to tell just how much Genesis liked what they were currently doing,or hard to fathom that his mind was thinking similar thoughts.  Sephiroth tentatively brushed his hand against the bulge in the other man’s pants. “I want you.” making his intention for their intimate moment clear.

 

Genesis’s mind had vacated the universe for a moment. Only minutes ago was he blushing his fool head off because one of his best friends had been treating his wounds. Now they were caught in a heated make out session, and Sephiroth had just let his desires become well known.

 

Things were /flying/ to say the least. And part of the ginger wished he’d kiss Sephiroth sooner, the other still convinced he was dying in the Wutai woods.  Still Sephiroth needed and answer, and fast or not it sure as hell wasn’t going to be no. Genesis liked heat, he liked the speed and he was impulsive by nature. And by Minerva he’d been dreaming of this moment since he’d first been force to share a shower with the other man after a mission. 

 

He finally mustered up enough sense to lean in and whisper, “Then take me”  before resting back on the sheets. 

 

Things when from ultra fast to agonizingly slow for Genesis after that. Slowly Sephiroth stood, and the ginger thought for a moment the other man was backing out, before he realized Sephiroth was making sure the door to his tent was secure. On his way back to bed, his coat and belt were easily shed, left lying across a trunk as he slowly almost like a cat crawled back on top of his would be lover.

 

Hands went to work on his belt as Sephiroth started kissing him further down his chest and stomach. It was almost shocking how easy this seemed to come too the other man. He wondered briefly of Sephiroth’s experience level but shook his head, it didn’t matter not at the moment. Questions for later perhaps but for now he was just going to enjoy himself. 

 

As shiver went down his spine as his naked skin hit the air in the tent. A teasing kiss was placed on the tip of his nearly fully erect cock. As fingers danced across the skin. The truth was all of Sephiroth’s experience came from the movies he’d been forced to watch in hopes of getting him on the proper ‘mood’ for intercourse. And just because he had found them unappealing didn’t mean he hadn’t taken the opportunity to  learn.

 

Sephiroth took a moment to appreciate the naked form in front of him. Genesis was more beautiful laid out like this than he had imagined  Still he knew he’d have to take it easy. The other man was still injured after all. He couldn’t forget what had gotten Genesis in his tent to begin with. 

 

Swiftly he removed his own pants, already painfully tight as the idea of what he was about to do filled his mind. A slight whimper left Genesis mouth as he was presented with a fully erect Sephiroth completely intent on working his way inside him. His own injuries long forgotten he arched his back a bit, reach out to touch himself from habit, precum already dripping out the tip. 

 

A smug almost feral grin cross Sephiroth’s face, as he toss his pants aside, bending over to retrieve something for the first aid bag. Gently he nuzzled the side of Genesis’s cock with his cheek. 

 

A moan escaped Genesis as his lips parted. Still not able to believe this was happening. A moment later his teeth came together as the first of Sephiroth’s fingers, coated in vaseline that had been in the kit, entered his virgin hole. It was an odd yet not wholly unpleasant sensation, as slowly the finger made its way in and out of him. Still he wanted more,and he got his wish as yet another finger joined the first. a slight scissoring motion accompanied the movement. He was being stretched, prepared. And the look of concentration on Sephiroth’s face nearly drove him made.

 

A third finger joined for a brief time as Genesis twisted at the odd sensation. But as he looked up, feeling the loss of Sephiroth’s fingers, he swallowed hard, watching the other man stroke himself, coating his own member with lubricant. This was it. He was really having sex with Sephiroth, in his tent, in Wutai. Things would never be the same, but that was alright with Genesis. 

 

As Sephiroth positioned his cock at the other man’s entrance, Genesis reached out to run to steady himself on the other man. Slowly the tip breached his entrance, as he slid his eyes closed. It was more uncomfortable than painful, and odd pressure far more that the fingers had been. Still he was thankful Sephiroth had the will to let him adjust to it. Inch by inch his new lover pushed into him. 

 

Though it was taking all of Sephiroth’s will to keep his pace….Genesis felt….wonderful. It was such a tight inviting heat surrounding him. Nothing he had ever done alone, or anything he had seen in those movies had prepared him for this feeling. When he was finally in as far as he could go Sephiroth took a deep breath before pulling Genesis into a kiss. 

 

When it was broken finally he began to move, as Genesis softening member started to return to life. His pace was slow at first as he rocked his hips pulling out slightly before pushing back in. Though with each thrust he grew quicker, though care for Genesis’s injuries never left his mind.

 

Genesis whispered “Sephiroth” a plea for something but not even the ginger knew what he was asking for, except perhaps more of the man filling him. 

 

In return Sephiroth pulled nearly all the way out, only leaving the tip of himself embedded in Genesis, before pushing back in. As he did so, Genesis screamed, his body twisting once more. For a moment Sephiroth stopped thinking he’d hurt the other man, he’d never seen any of the woman in the movies have such a reaction to anal penetration.

 

It wasn’t until Genesis grabbed his wrist panting, uttering the words. “Don’t you dare stop now.” did he realize that the cry was one of pleasure not pain.

 

Confidence reborn he slid back in trying to repeat what has caused the first reaction. He was reward when Genesis’s eyes flew shut and he shivered, a load moan escaping him.

 

Which each cry he finally got the confidence he needed to increase his pace. Each trust becoming faster, less precise, Genesis was a writhing mass of pleasure below him.  Sephiroth’s hand came to rest against the ginger’s hips to help steady himself. Driving himself as deep as he could go. It was the most enjoyable thing he had ever done, and Genesis’s pleasure was only adding to his own. He had wanted the ginger and he had wanted him for sometime now.  To finally know he could coax such a reaction from the other man was satisfying. 

 

Genesis was trying to drag out their encounter but Sephiroth inside him was more that he could handle for long, and as a deep thrust hit his sweet spot once more his entire body erupted into one giant spazm, covering himself and Sephiroth in his bright white seed. Sephiroth was caught unaware of the other man’s approach climax and as the body beneath him spasmed clamping down tight around him he felt something inside give way as he had no choice but to fill Genesis deeply with his cum as his own scream left his mouth.. He sat there riding the wave of pleasure, before it finally stopped and his slide out of his lover, resting himself down beside where Genesis lay and pulling the red headed into his arms.

 

They laid silent for a moment each taking in the afterglow of sex, before Sephiroth leaned over and kissed the top of Genesis’s head. “Stay here tonight…” Sephiroth asked, most of his normal confidence gone. 

 

It was the most open Genesis had ever seen him, and he was convinced right there and then he did indeed love Sephiroth, even if he couldn’t voice it yet. A small smile graced his lips as he leaned in and gave Sephiroth a quick kiss on the lips. “I don’t think I could say no to you.” he replied. 

 

Relief flashed in Sephiroth’s eyes, and Genesis was comforted by the fact. I meant that hopefully Sephiroth wanted more than a one time fling on the battlefield.  Though getting a bit of his cocky self back, Genesis reached down a cross his bandages, his finger wiping a bit of cum from them before he wiggled his fingers in front of Sephiroth’s face. “I think you’re going to have to change my bandages. Especially if that happens again.” 

 

“Soon,” Sephiroth replied as he just pulled Genesis tighter, not indicating what part he was responding too. “Rest for now. “ 

 

Genesis simply nodded, realizing he had allowed himself to fall into this position without a fight. Still he couldn’t protest as he settled his head against Sephiroth’s chest and closed his eyes, feeling safe and wanted in the arms of another man.

 


End file.
